Naughty Naylor
by Caitlin197
Summary: This is a little Story about Jac Naylor and Oliver Valentine Hope you enjoy- i will update soon By Caitlin197
1. Chapter 1

**Het! thanks for coming to read my fanfic I hope you enjoy please leave any reviews on how to improve it, I do also hope the spelling is ok as it has been looked over twice as in my other Fanfic's that has been a problem, once again thanks and leave a review please.x**

**I would also like to thank beth who once again has supported me and made a couple of improvements with spelling and in general so thanks Beth :D (you know who you are :D)x**

**ENJOY!x**

Naught Naylor

Well I wasn't expecting that to say the least.

Jac asks me to get some things from the supplies and I see her standing there, looking at me, with a straight face no emotion or anything. I went to speak but before I know it her finger is on my lip

"Shush Ollie, don't say anything!"

I just went with it I just stood there in silence waiting for something I didn't know what it was but I just waited, a little smile escaped her, it's like when she is with me there is a totally different Jac, not the big mean jac we are use to on the ward. I like the Jac with a heart a lot better she seems to like me a lot more or unless she just hides it when she is on the ward because she has a reputation to uphold and if she is seen with a little F2 like me it will be all over for her.

Still standing here, looking like a dumb and confused person, which I was at that time, Jac stepped closer, with her beautiful pail lips leaning closer and closer to mine, I lifted my hand up to touch her soft strawberry blond hair, and before I knew it we were kissing her soft lips touching mine it's not the first time we have kissed but each time it's so different.

The door swung open me and Jac both in shock just looking at each other, it must have taken us a few seconds to realise what just happened and we went to pretending we were looking something, it was Luc standing at the door.

"Hey you all ok having a little party in here are you, last time I checked you only need one person to get the stock from each ward"

"Well I came down to get some things and Miss Naylor was already here"

"Ahh I see, well all I need is some bed sheets, I will leave you two doing whatever you were doing"

"Ok Luc see ya"

"Oh my goodness Jac that was close, do you think he saw anything?"

"No I think he would have made some remark about it if he did! But I can't get caught either"

"Well let's do this another time then, where there is no one around, what about after work we go for a few drinks and things?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I will pick you up at 6, ok?"

"Yep fine, now let's leave at separate times so we don't get caught and no one expects anything"

I leant in to give Jac one last kiss because it was the last time I would see her all day before I walked out leaving Jac behind looking for something. Do you know what I never thought I would say this but I think I'm in love with Jac her beautiful soft strawberry blond her pale skin and her pale soft lips, her sarcasm is another amazing part of her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty Naylor chapter 2

The trip up to Darwin was the longest ever; everything playing on my mind. Jac, Luc walking in and tonight. I couldn't get it out of my head; questions spinning around in my mind, not knowing what would happen if everyone found out. I nearly missed the stop for Darwin, I was worrying that much, I had to stop the lift from closing with my hand.  
As I was walking through the ward everyone was staring at me, like everyone knew mine and Jac's secret. I think that would kill me and Jac both if they did!  
"Ahh Dr. Lo, just the person. I need you see bed 8 and prep him for theatre please, can you do it?" I heard Jac saying in the distance.  
"Yeah sure," was Tara's glum reply.

I turned the corner, a sudden rush went down my body, it was Jac standing there with a bunch of meds and bed sheets. She must have gotten those earlier.

I took a slight de-tour so that Jac could arrive on Darwin first as she had been the first one to leave to go to the store room earlier on.

"Dr. Valentine, are you just going to stand there looking at me, or are you going to help?" Her professional voice made me tingle inside.

"Yes, sorry, one second," I put down the notes for the patient in bed 8 and ran over to Jac's side to help her.

Jac whispered in my ear, "Just because we are together it doesn't mean you can be let off slacking, Mr. Valentine!"

"Haha, there's the Jac I know!" I knew she wouldn't like that especially with the sarcasm I added. Sarcasm was her thing.

"Don't push it Oliver or else you will be doing my rounds." She wasn't joking either.

I looked at her and whispered, "What about tonight? You don't want me to be late do you?" I gave her a little wink.

"Just get on with it Ollie, I don't want to stand here all day with this lot thanks." She sighed.

"Yes Ms. Naylor, anything else Ms Naylor?"

She just gave me a stern look, I soon got the message that she wanted me to get lost and hurry up about it. Serious, professional, boss Ms. Naylor was back and I didn't want her in a mood with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Naught Naylor-Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Please leave reviews of what you think about my Fanfic and ways to improve it always looking forward to. What my readers think :) thanksxx

Seconds turning to minutes, minutes turning to hours, the clock was ticking so loudly it was near the end of my shift, it had been like that all day time ticking away so slowly, it has been such a quiet day, Tara has been pestering for most of it to, asking if we want to go out for drinks an things, I don't know what she thinks is between us because I can assure you there is nothing she is such a control freak, it gets annoying or she could be starting to figure out there's something between me and Jac, which I hope is not the case!  
I was sat at the nurse station and I only had 10 minutes of my shift left, in was just sat down relaxed because everything was done for the day when mu pager went off, it made me jump out of my skin so much the stack of notes fell on the floor, as soon as I looked up Tara was stood over me, looking down at me waiting for some response,  
"Can I help you Dr lo?"  
"I think the question is Oliver do u need help?"  
"no I've done now!"  
With my pager still going off I put all the notes back, stood up and graves my pager from my pocket,  
I said:  
In my office now, hurry  
Jacxx  
I felt a sudden rush a adrenaline kick in, what did she want what was so urgent I only had 5 minutes left, I thought was am I still doing here its Jac if I'm late I'm dead, I walked over to her office and nicked on the door  
"come in" the door swung wide open and there sat Jac at her desk.  
"you paged me?"  
"well done Ollie brains of the hour you"  
"well what did you want?"  
"just to say, see you in an hour and don't be late! Shut the door on the way out!  
I walked over to Jac's desk and sat on the top.  
I went over to her and whispered in her ear "I won't be Ms Naylor!' Then I gave her a kiss on the cheek, stood up and walked out the door making sure the door was shut.

As walked in the Locker room I looked up and I had the biggest shock in my life, what was stood in front of me I was never expecting or more like who was stood in front of me was more to the point!

"Hello Oliver!"  
**  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the delay in this one plans have been up in the air and I have been busy and also concentrating on my other Fanfic featuring Leddi but its all done now hope u like it please review its always a pleaser reading what you thing and the criticism and I always take it on board and try to improve in it thanks again

"What the hell you doing here? Get out NOW!"Ollie shouted at the man stood before him.

"Hello bro, Nice to see you to!" he said with sarcasm.

"Don't call me bro, you lots being a part of our family a long time ago. Now get out."

"Well I'm afraid that is highly impossible, I'm the new General surgical registrar here thanks."

"Well I'm shocked that ever happened being addicted to crack and alcohol and threatened to stab me." Ollie sad with lots of anger

"Well I'm sorry for what I did I've changed I went to meds school got off that i have been clear for years."

"That changes nothing u tried to stab me, kill me, you left our family when we were struggling, left me and penny to cope with everything by our self no one to look up to we did it ourselves you have shamed our family. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" raising his voice louder than ever before.

"What's happening in here Ollie?" Jac said walking in, with her hair down and wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Nothing Jac, please just go outside I will be out in a second, once I have dealt with this." Looking at his brother in discus

"I do have a Name Oliver, Jordan remember it?"

"Yes I do the same Jordan that left our family and tried STABBING ME!" Ollie shouted with out knowing Jac was still there.

"I work here now"

"I bet none of them no your past do they? Please leave now so i can get changed and leave our i will call security "Oliver blurted out with tears forming in his eyes

"Fine I will leave; maybe I will have more luck with Penny!"

"SHE DEAD SHE DIED, what an amazing brother you are we called you never picked up you never came to her funeral so get the hell out." By this time Ollie had tears streaming down his face

"She is wh..?"

"DEAD, now get out."

Jac interrupted "I highly suggest you do get out now!"

"Fine I know where I'm not wanted!"

Jordan walked out of the locker room and walked off the ward, Ollie just sat on the bench with his head in his hands, Jac sat beside him and started rubbing his back

"Ollie are you ok? Are you still up for tonight?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm not letting that idiot in the way of my life again done it once before and not doing it again, Jac I... I Love you and no one or nothing is going to get in the way, especially him, he is an alcoholic and a drug addict I don't care if he is clear he did what he did and I'm not forgiving him for that"

Jac sat there in shock with what Oliver just said, what he just admitted, he loves her, the last person to tell her that was Joseph and that ended badly!

"And I love you too, I'm not just saying that I mean it Oliver, I will always be here for you! Jac said turning g to face Oliver.

He turned to face her to and before they knew it they were kissing again, Jac put her arms around Ollie's neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now Dr Valentine don't you think you should be getting on with what you were doing, your still in your scrubs" Jac says sternly but letting out a little smirk at the same time.

"Urm... Yes I think I should Ms Naylor" Saying in a very posh voice

"And hurry up about it to, I'm not waiting all night!"

"Of course Ms Naylor, I will do as I'm told" smiling and giggling "

Jac gets up and walks out, then poking her head round the corner looking at her watch and pointing.

Hope you liked it please review and another Fanfic may not be up for another 2 weeks or so but i may do one in a few days to make up for it I'm not promising anything but I'm thinking about it and thinking about what i should do next with these 2.


End file.
